pvxfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Mgrinshpon/Leet/A/Mo Heal Sin
You know... I ran a similar build as a joke once except using Locust's Fury.... It's not worth it, you lose the divine favour bonus so your heals suck and you will be casting too much to get much energy from Critical Strikes. Not to mention blinding, blocking, whatever screws up your energy management. It's funny more than anything, probably a form of griefing. It would probably be "better" as a /Rt, but it will still suck. Misery 13:59, 11 March 2008 (EDT) I lol'd VendingMachine 14:02, 11 March 2008 (EDT) :"This is a dedicated healing build" I'm sorry. What? VendingMachine 14:03, 11 March 2008 (EDT) why?... Urafailure91 18:23, 14 March 2008 (EDT) This is hilarious. [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 18:25, 14 March 2008 (EDT) lulz and such, and WotM how is that even helpful? --19px[[User:FlamingMetorid|'FlamingMetroid']] 16:57, 17 March 2008 (EDT) :You "wand". Spears are not daggers. Criticals give Sins energy. etc. The idea is amusing, but it's not viable. - [[User:Panic|'PANIC!']] [[User Talk:Panic|'pewpewpew!']] 17:02, 17 March 2008 (EDT) ::Any sensible Monk can manage energy fine. Even a bad Monk can throw in GoLE. A retarded Assassin who wants to be a healer (bad idea) would run this. --20pxGuildof 17:25, 17 March 2008 (EDT) :::Recommended to Mgrinshpon's Leet builds. - Generic Wiki-er 01:10, 25 March 2008 (EDT) This build is lacking 3 crucial Sin Heal skills --74.61.209.219 01:18, 25 March 2008 (EDT) I can't believe there are people this dumb in the world. Trash this build. Now. Derek The Lash 13:43, 25 March 2008 (EDT) :Wow you really need to get out more and stop sitting at your computer all day long...or get a job in customer service.--74.61.209.219 13:46, 25 March 2008 (EDT) ::Not that I'm complaining particularly and surely this build is very worthy, but can you just leet a build like that? Misery 19:15, 25 March 2008 (EDT) :::It's a wiki. You can do whatever the fuck you want so long as the people who matter agree with you. - [[User:Panic|'PANIC!']] [[User Talk:Panic|'pewpewpew!']] 19:18, 25 March 2008 (EDT) ::::At least this trash wasn't deleted. I saved it for you. Be thankful. —ǥrɩɳsɧƴɖɩđđɭɘş 20:24, 25 March 2008 (EDT) :Who the hell posted off my for lulz screen shot.... Seriously? what were you expecting?----ﮎHædõ๘یíɳimage:Shadowsin_sig.PNG 20:22, 25 March 2008 (EDT) ::Thank you Mgrinshpon, the knowledge that this build is stored, waiting hopefully in the darkness for man's greatest hour of need will hearten me through the wintry months. At least until the giant crab people start eating my brains. Misery 04:32, 26 March 2008 (EDT) I dont see whats wrong with this build. It has great healing power and great energy management and best of all nobosy expects it --Droks 12:13, 11 April 2008 (EDT) :Stop trolling. ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 12:13, 11 April 2008 (EDT) ::User:The Gates Assassin/Lack of Build Focus if you really must know. Heals are inferior to monk primary, damage is negligible, survivability is meh with a superior, monks should stay in backline and AVOID combat when possible (except for wanding in spare few seconds). - Generic Wiki-er 20:31, 11 April 2008 (EDT)